I'm Still Here
by VolturiPrincess16
Summary: Jim Hawkins is a 16 year old boy who, along with his mothers friend Doctor Dobbler, seeks out the legendary Treasure Planet. Along the way, he makes friends, confronts his past, and becomes a better person. Jim/OC. Normal storyline with added characters. I don't own anything. Rated M for Lemons, Violence and Language. RxR
1. I'm Still Here

**I'm Still Here**

**Jim Hawkins is a 15 year old boy who, along with his mothers friend Doctor Dobbler, seeks out the legendary Treasure Planet. Along the way, he makes friends, confronts his past, and becomes a better person. Jim/OC. Normal storyline with added characters. I don't own anything. **

Jim POV

"Jim! Oh, Jim! Well, Jim, this will be a marvelous opportunity for the two of us to get to know one another. You know what they say, 'Familiarity breeds...' well.. 'Contempt' but in our circumstance.." I hold up my hand and sigh.

"Look, let's just find the ship, ok?" I scoff and move off the metal gang plank and onto the space ports main frame. I look around to get my bearings and sigh, I jog up to a short, fluffy, ginger alien holding up a robot on a ladder. I tap his shoulder and he turns to galre up at me.

"Err.. Sorry, do you know where RLS Legacy is boarded?" The little aliens eyes widened slightly before thinking hard. The robot above him sighed heavily and looked down at me pointedly.

"Second port to your right!" He shouted, his tone slightly annoyed as he pointed me in the right direction. The little alien coughed slightly and nodded, mumbling "You can't miss it." In a gruff tone.

"Alright, thanks!" I call as I hop down from the porch they were on, moving past the Doc to go in the direction that they had pointed. I head the Doc follow closely, his tin suit clanking and echoing causing people to look at him and in turn, look at me too. I allow my head to fall back in exasperation, as I look up my eyes catch the ship and I grin.

"It's the outfit isn't it? I should never have listened to that two-headed sales lady, one head this one fit, the other said this was my colour, I didn't know what to do.. I get so flustered!" The Doc stopped his rambling as he slammed into my back, causing me to fall foward slightly. I turn and give him a levelled look, he smiled impishly before turning and spotting the ship. "Oh! Look there it is! The RLS Legacy!"

"Woah!" I look at it in awe, a grin spreading over my lips as I jog up the gang plank onto the deck, looking around me, taking everything in, "How cool is this?". I walk backwards and accidently tread on something, I turn and quickly remove me foot. "Oh! Sorry about that I didn't mean..." The flatula immediatley started spurting some abuse at me, waving his tentacles crazily around him and his angry face was close to mine. I just stood there, my mouth open slightly and my expression confused. The Doc pushes me back slightly.

"Allow me to handle this.." He steps foward and starts to blow rasberries and create other sounds that almost mimicked the flatula's perfectly. Are a while they just smiled and eachother and the Doc turned to me "I'm fluent in Flatula Jim, took two years of it in High School!" He walked off and I grinned after him.

"Flatula... Cool!"

Geo POV

I sat on the counter of the galley's kitchen, rolling a purp in my hands as I watch my father cooking in the steamy room.

"Now, Geo.. I worked hard getting us hired as an upstandin' crew.. This has gotta work, if it don't," He turns to survey my bored expression and sighs. His metalic eye softens slightly to a gentle yellow colour and I sigh in return. "We have ter make this work! I can't have you walkin' around out there anymore.. You're all I got left!" He puts the wooden spoon down and walks towards me. I hike my leg up and rest it on the counter with me, surveying him quietly I half smile.

"You know this will work dad... We'll figure something out.. You're the infamous John Silver for god's sakes." I smile fully and slide off the counter, moving to him I wrap my arms around his wide girth, resting my head on his chest as he hugged me back. I pull back and nod over his shoulder. "Stew's gonna burn.." I say nochalently and he turned sharply and ran to save the already grotesque sludge from the fire. I laugh and return to my perch on the counter, finishing the purp I had in my hands.

Heavy footsteps sounded and I looked up to see a Kanineion and a boy enter, followed closely by Mr Arrow. I splutter and quickly slide of the edge of the counter, turning I grab a towell and start wiping up the mess in the Kitchen, making it look like I'm busy.

"That woman.. That _feline _who does she think is working for whom?" The kanineion demanded, his fists clenching as he slammed them onto his metal suit hips. The boy growled and leant foward in annoyance.

"It's _my _map and she's got me busking tables!" My ears picked up on the word 'map' and I turned to look at them properly. The Kanine was nothing special, his body was clad in a zero-gravity metal suit, making him look thoroughly ridiculous. His eyes were almost hidden behind a pair of large rimmed glasses and he looked like one of those posh snobs that you sometimes see strutting around the space port. I giggle slightly at him and his eyes snap up, looking at me he smiled slightly... He seemed nice enough. I turn my gaze to look at the boy and I drop the towell. He had beige, baggy trousers tucked into leather millitary boots, he had an almost matching baggy shirt tucked into his trousers and a black leather jacket thrown over that. A simplistic sailor look.. his face was thin, chiselled and weather worn. His eyes were bright blue and his hair.. I bit my lip as I looked at the brunette hair that fell into his eyes slightly and the back of his hair was plaited to hang down his back. I blush and look away as he turned to look at me.

"I will not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this, or any other galaxy!" I snorted slightly as my father started to whistle loudly. I turned to galre at him, shaking my head as he was skillfully cutting vegetables. "Mr Silver." I flinch at Mr Arrow's tone and I turn with my father to face the first mate. I push a strand of hair back over my ear and train my eyes directly to the floor, trying to make myself inconspicuous.

"Why Mr Arrow sir! Bringing in such fine, distinguished looking gents to grace my humble galley! Had I know, I'd have tucked in me shirt." I look up to see my father come out of a sweeping bow to tuck in his apron into his red stripey trousers. I bring my hand up to rub my forehead in annoyance. Idiot. I hear a soft gasp and look up to find Jim staring at my father with open fear and slight anger. I furrow my brow slightly in confusion.

"May I introduce Doctor Dobbler, the financier of this voyage." The kanine stepped foward and reached his hand for mine, I shook his hand before my father turned on him, and, using his lasered eye, swept a galnce over his suit.

"Lovin' the outfit Doc." The Doctor stumbled over his words as he used his hands to cover inbetween his legs. I laugh slightly and shake my head.

"Erm... Thank you! Love the eye.." The Doctor stuttered uncomfortably and I roll my eyes. "Erm, this young lad is Jim Hawkins." The Doc pushed the boy foward and I straightened up slightly as my father strode towards him and held out a hand for him to shake.

"Jimbo!" I slam my hand into my forehead as I see that he was showing his cooking tools instead of his hand. My father coughed and switched the machinery, smiling broadly at Jim. Jim just glared at my fathers hand then turned the steely gaze upwards to send it at my father face. "I now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware. It's taken some getting used ter, but it comes in mighty handy from time ter time." My father started playing around with the food, doing tricks with his cyber arm, showing off. I sigh and lean against the wall, watching him through narrowed eyes. What was he playing at? He poured the remaining food into the stew bowl and stirred it before grabbing a ladel and pouring some of the contents into two bowls and handing them to the two men. "Have a bowl of my famous Bonzebeast Stew!" I snort in disbelief at the name. It wasn't famous. Or if it was, it was only because of how disgusting the surprise in it was. That noise seemed to bring their attention to me again. I looked up sheepishly, peeping through my long hair as they looked at me.

"And who, are you my dear?" The doctor asks gently. I flicked my eyes to my dad and he nodded slightly. I shift my weight off of the wall and stand up straight.

"I'm Geo Silver. His daughter." I gesture to my dad and smirk slightly. "I'm the Cabin Girl." The Doc's eyes light up deviously as he nudges Jim.

"Looks like you'll have some pretty company then, Jim my boy!" I flush at the compliment and look to Jim slightly before rubbing the back of my neck nervously and turn around to hide my face.

"Mmm... Delightfully tangy, yet robust!" The Doc mused slightly as he tasted the stew.

"Old family recipe." My dad explained lightly. A small shriek of disgust informed me that dad had indeed hidden something nasty in the soup after all. "Infact, that's part of the old family!" He laughed heartily at his own joke, causing me to roll my eyes. It was an old joke to me. "Come on Jimbo, have a swig." He coaxed the boy, as I started to wash up the things that my dad had used to create the stew. A small chirp caused ,me to turn. "Ahh Morph! That's where you were hiding!" I grin at my pet as he turns himself into a straw and sucks up Jims stew greedily. I laugh lightly and move to stand beside my father as Morphy slides contentedly into the bowl and belches slightly in appreciation of the food. He lifted up to lick Jims face, causing him to laugh in disbelief.

"What is that thing?" He asked in wonder, Morph repeats the words and changes into a minature of Jim, surveying him from his finger.

"He's a Morph." I explain, stepping foward to watch him closely. "We saved the lil' shape shifter from Protius Nine.. We've been together ever since." To emphasise my words Morph turns and floats to me, nuzzling my cheek gently as I stroke him. He gurgles and chirps merrily as he nuzzles me, I giggle in response as he licks my cheek gently in affection. I flick my eyes to Jim to find him smiling at me. I smile back in response, a blush staining my cheeks. Above, on deck, someone calls out "Cast off!" and I grin, looking to my father for permission to watch the launch. He gives me a knowing look and nods, I grin and break into a run going to stand by the steps I turn around and look at Jim. "You coming?" I ask hesitantly and he grins broadly moving to follow me before Mr Arrow pushes him back against my father.

"Mr Hawkins will stay here under your charge Mr Silver." Both my father and Jim looked highly pissed at this. I sigh heavily and shake my head.. It didn't seem fair that he had to stay when I could go so I moved away from the steps and sank heavily into the first bench as Mr Arrow and the Doctor walk out of the galley. I lean my head heavily in my hand and growl out a steam of profanities, cursing Mr Arrow.

"Fucking, bastard, rock head." I hiss out, loud enough that my father and Jim both turn to stare at me before laughing slightly.

Jim POV

I stare at Geo in shock before laughing at her curses towards the First Mate. I grin at her as she stares off into space. I tilt my head slightly and take in her appearance completely. Her long brunnette hair fell around her shoulders and down her back in long, thick curls. Her face was tanned slightly, proof of working out in the sun. Her bright green eyes contrast against her face, her lips were full and pouting in annoyance. She wore a simple white t-shirt and black, baggy trousers that were tucked into worn, black leather boots. She was pretty, her frame wasn't skinny like the girls back at Montressor.. She was quite chubby, but it didn't matter to me...

"So, captain's put you with me, eh?" The Cyborg steps infront of me, snapping me from my reverie as he cirled me. I immediatley dropped the smile and glared up at him.

"Whatever." I hiss under my breath as I move to the other side of the kitchen, a barrel of fresh purps catch my eyes which causes me to frown.

"Well who be a humble cyborg to argue with the captain?" I snort in response, not believing his 'humbleness' for a moment. I reach out and grab a purp before flicking it between my hands.

"Yeah.. You know, these Purps look just like the ones we have back home, on Montressor. You ever been there?" From the corner of my eye I catch Geo snap her head to look at me.

"Can't say I have to be honest, Jimbo." I roll my eyes, before taking a bite from the purp and chewing it over.

"Come to think of it, I met this old guy who was looking for a Cyborg buddy of his... what was that old Salamanders name? Oh yeah.. Bones. Billy Bones?" Silver sliced through a pear and turned looking at me.

"Bones? Boooooones? Nah, it tain't ringing any bells, must've been another Cyborg. There's a whole sloon of Cybrogs, roamin' these ports." The bell rang above us and he placed his hand on my back, pushing me off the counter and towards the steps. "Ahh, off with you lad. Go watch the launch. You too Geo!" I stuff my hands into my jacket and glare at him before turning and ascending the steps, Geo bouncing at my side. I smirk at her.

"Is he always so..." I ask her, thinking of the word to use. She laughs slightly.

"Freaky? Weird? Aloof?" She offered words and I chuckle slightly, nodding my head. "Yeah, he is... You'll get used to it. He really isn't that bad a guy.. Just.." She coughs almost uneasily. "Just watch yourself around him. He's easily upset." She moved from my side and launched herself into the riggings, hoisting herself up to get a better look and I grin in response, jogging up to them and pulling myself up to sit beside her as she turns to wink at me. "Brace yourself, Jimmy." She whispered and I raised a brow in question. At that moment the ship raised and shot fowards, causing me to grip onto the riggings that bit tighter to stay in position. A scream notifies me to look to the steering deck, I watch in great amusment as the Doc flies back and falls into a pile of ropes. Shaking my head I snicker and look to Geo as she stares ahead, her hair flying back, she looked at home here. Suddenly I felt myself floating up as the gravity became less.

"Mr Snuff! Engage artificial gravity!" The flatula saluted to the cptain before slamming one tentacle onto a button that causes a flash of blue to errupt through the ship and bring us back down to our feet. Geo grins and pushes herself up from the riggings, she jumps and lands on the edge of the ship, balancing herself she moves slowly up to the front of the ship. I watch her smiling slightly.

"Jimbo!" I hear someone shout from behind me and I turn to see Silver there, smiling up at me. "I've got two fiends I'd like ya to meet." I look around him in response, wondering who it was as I saw no one there. "Say hello to Mr Mop, and Mrs Bucket!" He threw the mop and bucket towards me and I caught them easily, leaning heavily against the ropes again I sneer.

"Yipee." I drawl, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I drop from the riggings and get to work on swabbing the deck, taking out my frustration for Silver's trick in each stroke. "Yeah, I got you Mr Mop." I say to myself, huffing as I slam the mop to the floor. An alien slams past me, using one of his four massive arms to knock me to the side of the boat.

"Watch it, twurp!" He snarled at me, his braided beard swinging slightly as he talked. I frowned at him as he turned to go about his business again. That's when I caught the three aliens talking opposite me. I grabbed the mop again and started to swab, but kept an eye on them until one of the monsters, an ugly, horned thing noticed me staring. He shushed the others and they all turned to glare at me.

"What're you looking at weirdo?" The one with dreads asked. That's when the head turned and moved from the body, my eyes widen in disgust as the arms move to reveal a fourth member of the group, he sneered at me and bared his teeth.

"Yeah! Weirdo!" He taunted and I shake my head before looking back to my mopping. A hiss frmo above causes me to look up. A large insect, thing was moving down the riggings towards me.

"Cabin Boys should learn to mind their own business." He hissed as he stood before me. I smirk darkly as I shake my head.

"Why? You got something to hide? Bright eyes." I taunt, upping myself to the creature before me.

"Maybe your ears don't work too well..." He grabbed my neck in his massive pincer and drags me up to survey my face. His breath reached my nose and I almost gagged in digust.

"Yeah... Too bad my nose works just fine!" I grunt out as I try to turn my head from the violent smell.

"Why you insolent little.." He slammed me back into the mast, knocking the wind out of me. Others had started to gather by this point, chanting and cheering the insect on.

Geo POV

I turn my head as the commotion around the mast gets rowdier. Narrowing my eyes to see better I notice Jim being held against the mast by Scroop and I almost growl in frustration. I launch myself off of the side and run towards the group. The majority of the crew let me through but I had to wrestle through others to stand beside Scroop and Jim.

"Let him go, Scroop!" I snarl as my hand finds itself wrapping around the pincer holding Jim up. Scroops eyes turn to me and I look him dead in the eye, my lips curling into a snarl. He simply smirked and, using one of his legs, kicks me back casuing me to fall onto my back.

"Stay out of this, bitch." He called over his shoulder, causing my blood to boil. Before I have a chance to stand, I'm hauled up to my feet. I look over my shoulder to see my father, his mechanical eye red with anger. He stormed foward to stand beside Scroop, using his robot arm he clamped down on Scroops spare hand.

"Mr Scroop... Do you ever see what happens to a fresh purp, when you squeeze real tight?" He tightened his hold on the bug, causing him to scream in pain and drop Jim. I make a move and lunge foward, kneeling beside Jim I look him over, making sure he's not hurt. He just looks up at me and smiles slightly.

"You ok?" I whisper as I help him up. He grunts an affirmative. I roll my eyes at the male gesture. I squeeze his hand gently and he returns the gesture gently. I grin at him, my grin only dropping as I hear the clomping steps of the First Mate.

"What's all this then?" I flinch at his tone and push Jim back slightly. "There will be no brawling on this ship! Anyone found breaking the rules will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." He stops infront of Scroop and levels him with a fierce look. "Do I make myself clear, Mr Scroop?" He hisses out slightly.

"Transparently." I shake my head at the oversized bugs answer and look to my father as he shakes his head, matching my annoyance. I growl under my breath, only calming when the pink blob of mischief enters my vision. He was pulling faces behind Scroops back, causing me to laugh out loud. The crews eyes all snap to me and I grin innocently at them all, I flip my hair over my shoulder smile at Jim one more time before striding down to the galley, knowing my father would be having a meeting with his band of renegades after that little stunt Scroop just pulled. I saunter down, feeling everyones eyes on me still until I dissapear into the darkness.

Above me I could hear my father having a go at Jim and I grit my teeth and dig my nails into my palm to stop myself from going back up to defend him. I huff deeply and slam my foot into one of the benches, successfully snapping a chunk of wood off. I smirk in triumph at the move and stalk over to the counter where I take up residence, perching on the edge. I open a drawer and pull out a carving knife, playing with it in my hands as I hear the others starting to fill into the galley with me. I feel a hand run down my back and turn to spot Glarius, the four armed beast, smirking at me.

"Hey Beautiful." He leered at me and I almost gagged.

"Fuck off Glarius. I'm not in the mood." I hiss, and hop off the counter and away from him. I move to the other side of the room and lean against the wall. Noticing that the others were staring at me in confusion.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be like that!" Glarius whined. "You know you want me!" I galre at him before flipping him off and going back to playing with knife in my hands. He just huffs but doesn't try anything more. As Scroops large, red form enters the galley I tense and glare at him, as he walks past me I use the knife to slash his thigh open. It wasn't big, just a flesh wound but it caused him to hiss in pain.

"That's for not listening to me, and for kicking me. Douche." I growl at him, and he looks like he's about to retaliate but my fathers sillhouette blocks the doorway. All heads snap to him as he saunters in and casually looks around.

"Good, we're all here then." He says calmly. "Now if you don't mind me asking... but..." He brought his mechanic hand around from behind his back, brandishing his sword at everyone around him, causing us all to duck nervously in fear of being cut. "Have you all gone stark raving mad?!" He screams at them and I flinch at the question. I stand up first, straightening up to look him in the eye, I shake my head and he draws in a large breathe to calm himself down. Scroop rose up next and immediatley leapt to his own defence.

"The boy was sniffing about." He reasoned, his eyes narrowing in anger. I almost cut him again, anger coursing through me as I whirled around.

"Just stick to the plan you bug brained bastard!" I snarled harshly, using my knife to press up against his neck.

"As for the boy," my father reasoned, cmoing up behind me to grab my arm and bring it down. "I'll run him so ragged he won't have time to think." He smirked and I shake my head, turning to leave the galley. Running my hand through my hair in aggitation I go to step on the steps.

"Come on, hunny! Don't be mad at him.. The boys nothing!" Glarius tried to reason with me. I turned around swiftly and chucked the knife at him. It sailed past him, missing him by a few millimetres before slamming into the wall. His face was one of shock and a silence ran through the crew as I turned again and left them to their own devices.

Jim

I swab the deck furiously, my anger bubbling in me. Morphs eyes followed me everywhere, it was cute... But annoying at the same time. A few more strokes and I stand up, placing the mop against the wall.

"Finished.." I sigh, a sense of accomplishment radiating through me. A giggle casues me to look up and I spot Geo walking up the steps towards me.

"It looks good... Well done." She complimented lightly and I shrugged slightly, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Erm, thanks.." I say offhandly.

"Welcome" she returns in the same tone. She came and placed herself on the edge of the ship, watching me intently, her head tilted slightly.

"About earlier... Erm... Thanks for helping.." I offer gently, not looking her directly in the eye. She's silent for a moment so I look up to gouge her reaction. She's looking down, a small smile on her lips and a blush staining her cheeks. I've noticed she blushes a lot.

"It's cool.. I wasn't going to allow the first decent guy on this ship to be sliced up by that asshole." She answers, and the matter-of-fact tone she uses makes me laugh. I walk up to her slowly and lean against the side, watching her closely.

"Why is a girl like you on this ship?" I ask her. Her head snaps up and her eyes narrow, I rethink my words and backtrack slightly. "Not like that! I meant... Why would you be with them? I mean.. This crew... It's weird." I murmer. She relaxes next to me and turns her head to stare off into the stars.

"Yeah... Well ever since my mum died.. I've spent all my time with dad. Silver's not always the best person to be around, and his friends are defintley not the best. Majority of them are old perverts who just wanna grope me. But.. I've been with them since I was 9. They're my family." She finishes with a shrug of her shoulders as she looks down to her feet. Morph, sensing her being upset chirps slightly and float to nuzzle up against her neck. She brings up a hand and strokes him gently.

"Well.. That does make sense in a way. My dad left when I was 8. It's been a long eight years, I have to say." I don't know why I'm talking about this to her... I barely know her for Christ's sakes. She looks up at me, her green eyes understanding as she searches my face.

"We're one in the same, Jim Hawkins." She smiles up at me and stands, she's slightly shorter that I am, I muse as I look at her. She does something that shocks me, she wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me. I awkwardly hug her back, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pats her back gently. I can feel her silent laugh as she chuckles against my chest. I smiled gently and leant my head down to rest on her hair. It feels like hours until we moved away from eachother. I look at her and she smiles up at me. "I.. Er... Better head off to bed." She whispers to me and I nod. She tilts her head before leaning up and kisses my cheek. "Goodnight, Jim Hawkins." She whispers in my ear before she turned and heads down towards the galley. I watch her descend and smile. I grab the mop and bucket and head down to the brig where the others had hammocks hanging. I sigh and place my cleaning equipment by the nearest hammock and slide in.

I slip off into the world of sleep with green eyes and long brown hair filling my thoughts.

Unknown POV

I watch the two of them head off in their seperate directions and wifesmirk spreads over my features. The infamous pirates daughter, the sadistic bitch was falling in love with the country, cabin boy. Very interesting... I could use this to my advantage...


	2. I'm Still Here - Chapter 2

I'm Still Here

Chapter 2

**A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter. I know, in the film Jim is 15, but to make this story work I've changed his age to 16. Not much of a change, but I'd just like to make you all aware incase any of you spotted my silly little mistake. - VolturiPrincess16**

_**Jim Hawkins continues his journey on the R.L.S Legac. New friendships arise, aswell as new enemies. Will Jim survive his new role as Cabin Boy, or not?**_

JPOV

Light poured through the filters of the wood above me. I blinked against the bright light and heaved a deep sigh as I rolled out of my hammock and hit the deck heavily. Groaning, I rub my face and grab my boots, slipping them on smoothly and stood up. I shuffle to where I left my jacket on a hook by the stairs and ascended. With a yawn I looked around me, a few crew members were walking around, going about their business and completing their daily chores and duties. I smile and breathe in deeply through my nose, stretching towards the sky I shake slightly to brush off any remaining strands of sleep. Running a hand through my hair I made my way down to the kitchen, my aim to find Geo and some food. As I reach the stairs I hear a deep voice from below, I recognised the voice as being the four armed aliens.

"Come on, sweet thing. Don't be so sour.." He implored someone. I stilled my movements and leant foward to hear better as to what was happening.

"Fuck off Glarius. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! No!" That was Geo's voice... My breathe caught in the back of my throat as my hand tightened against the wall. What was he asking her that had caused her to sound so annoyed? I hear Geo sigh heavily and a sound of metal hitting wood brought my attention back quickly. "Get your hand off my arse. Before I cut it off." Her voice had slipped into a hiss. The statement shocked me and caused me to move foward. I launch myself down the steps and skid to a halt as I see the male alien -Glarius- remove one of his humungous hands from Geo's backside. Both of them snapped their heads up to look at me. Glarius narrowed his eyes and curled his lip up, whereas Geo smiled broadly at me, her green eyes sparkling. "Morning, Jim!" She greeted before giving a pointed look at Glarius. With a huff he stormed past me and left. I watched him go before moving toward Geo, I hoist myself up on the side and smirk at her.

"Good morning, to you too." I return lightly, before I frown and look at her, tilting my head slightly. "What was that about?" I asked, calmly. She simply shrugged in response, grabbing a towel she threw it over her shoulder and sauntered over to the stove where something was cooking.

"I told you last night... Majority of the old pervs just wanna grope me. Glarius is the main culprit. If it weren't for the fact that I can get my dad to beat him up, he'd have tried much more before this." She noted nochalently. I just watched her, scrutinising her words. I brought my hand up, I rubbed my eyes before dragging my fingers down my face tiredly. When I looked up a bowl had been thrust into my face and Geo was smirking at me. I chuckled and took the offered bowl, looking down at its contents curiously. "Don't worry.. It's not my dads stew. I wouldn't assault your poor stomach this early on." She laughed and the sound was like windchimes. It made me smile despite myself. I grabbed the spoon and took a mouthful of the thick subtance. A wave of sweet syrup hit my tongue, an afterwave of oats came swiftly afterwards and I almost moaned at the taste. It was better than even my mums cooking. I opened my eyes to find her smirking at me, shaking her head lightly. I grin at her before savagley consuming the rest of the bowl, almost licking the bowl clean just to get all of it.

"That was good! Thanks." I compliment lightly, playing with the bowl as I watch her clean. As she leant foward some hair fell into her face, I had to stop myself from reaching out to push it back into place. She had pulled her brunette locks back into a messy ponytail, keeping the majority of it off her face, clearly ready for a days work. As she finishes wiping the side she came and took the bowl from me, and goes to wash it. "Do you need any help?" I asked awkwardly. I wasn't sure if she needed it, she seemed pretty capable in herself.

"No thanks.. But I'm glad you enjoyed it." She giggled at that, placing the bowl in the water and grabbing some soap to clean it. I watched her closely as she worked, taking in the finer details of her. On the back of her neck, I noted, she had a thin scar, reaching up to her hairline and dissapearing down the back of her shirt.. It made me wonder how far it went. On her arm, she had a black mark peeping out from underneath her sleeve and I tilted my head slightly.

"Do you have a tattoo?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. She visibly stiffened at the comment and I immediatley backtracked. "Erm, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.."

"No. It's alright.." She cut me off and turned, her face had softened but her eyes still held a certain hardness. She ran a still wet hand up her arm to the edge of her sleeve, she slowly rolled it up to bare the skin to me. What I saw shocked me, her entire should was overtaken by a huge black portrayal of Treasure Planet. It's rings floated wide over her shoulder blade and the darkness contrasting with her only slightly tanned shoulder made it stand out all the more. I flicked my eyes up to her and raised a brow in silent question. "I got this after my mother died.. It symbolises everything we all believed in. Our dream.. I was ten. My dad knew a guy, so he did it for me without question." She pulled the sleeve back into place and surveyed my face with those large eyes. "Are you ok" She whispered as she stepped foward slightly. "You look pale... Is there something wrong Jim?" I just shook my head. She came closer and rested a hand on my chest, I looked down at her and licked my suddenly dry lips.

"I'm fine..." I whisper in response. She began to lean up as I leant down. I could feel her breathe against my face, she smelled of mint and syrup, a delicious mixture. I watched as her eyes closed slightly as she watched me through her lashes. "Geo..." My hand moved to hold onto her waist as her hand slid from my chest up to my shoulders.

"Geo!" A voice ripped us apart as we turned around just as Silver's feet came into view on the stairs. "Ya down here lass?" We moved apart from eachother, she moved to the sink and picked up the bowl, drying it with the towel from the side. I looked down and started scuffing my feet against the floor.

"Yeah, I'm here dad." She called over her shoulder, her voice completely composed and normal, I flicked my eyes up and smirked as I saw the stain of a blush on her neck. My gaze flicks immediatley to Silver as his form fills the doorway. The yellow eyes shined brightly as it took in us both, he grinned at me, a gap-toothed smile.

"Ah, Jimbo! Jus' who I was looking for! I need ya ter scrub the deck fully terday, then you'll be helping Geo make dinner, then you'll be cleaning the dishes." I glared at him. He wasn't giving me anytime to myself, he was keeping me fully under wraps. "Get to it, then lad!" I made one last look to Geo to find her looking at me with a raised eyebrow, as if she was challenging me to defy her father. I just shook my head and strode past the hulking cybrog to go abouts my duties. Before I had made it onto the stairs he grabbed my arm and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "No more fights." I shrugged him off and stormed up the stairs.

GPOV

I glare at my father as he grabbed Jim. Snarling under my breath I turn back to the sink and pull out the plug to let the water drain. I reach out and brace myself against the side, drawing in a deep breath to calm myself and to ease my blushing cheeks. What was I doing? I'm wasn't there to make friends.. or boyfriends. I was there to finally get my mothers dream to come true. I turn around and lean against the counter, my eyes levelling onto my fathers form and raised a brow to him.

"What?" I ask, not bothering with pleasantries. He matched my posture, his eyes widening momentarily in shock. He coughed and regained himself quickly, he turned to look up the stairs to make sure Jim was gone.

"You're getting yourself in deep, here, my girl." He told me, his yellow eye softening slightly as he watched my face for any slips in emotion. He wasn't going to get any.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say dismissively. turning my back to him to grab a cloth to wipe the sides down, keeping my face hidden as I grit my teeth. I felt a hand come into contact with my shoulder and a metallic hand tug my sleeve up to reveal my tattoo.

"This is what we're destined for, my girl. Not some welp, he'll be the ruin of ya. Love is not worth it." At that I snapped. I turned and glared up at him, my anger boiling up.

"So mum wasn't worth it?" I hiss, my hand comes up and slams into his chest, pushing him back. "So I'm not worth it?" I shout up at him, watching as his expression changes from neutral to angry at the accusations. "All that's worth it is your stupid, fucking treasure?" I screached up at him. The sharp sound of flesh on flesh resouded around us. My cheek stang sharply from the blow, and I could feel the blood raising into my cheeks, causing the sting to intensify. "I hate you!" I whisper harshly under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear. A sharp intake of breath was the only indication I had that he had heard me before I ran up the stairs onto the deck. I could feel the sting of the tears in my eyes but I didn't cry, I couldn't cry. Not here. Tears were the greatest weakness and no amount of pain would make me break to that point. I stormed up to the front of the ship and launched myself up onto the front pillar. I sat, my legs straddling the wood and just stared out infront of me. The crew moved around behind me, chattering and whispering amongst themselves, I could feel their eyes on me so in consequence knew exactly what they were talking about.

A familiar voice caught my ears. "Come on!" A shout of protest, causing me to turn around to watch the scene. My father had made his way over to Jim, who was on his knees scrubbing the deck, and had chucked a bucket of fresh water onto the floor infront of him.

"You missed a spot, ma boy! Get to it, put some elbow into it!" My fathers voice taunted the boy and I dug my nails into the wooden pillar between my legs to stop myself from moving. I turned myself back around and growled profanities under my breath. I lift a hand to push a few strands of hair back and close my eyes, thinking about the almost-kiss down in the galley. A small smile graced my features as I thought about it, sending a shivver down my spine.

_It's not a weakness to love... But am I in love? How can I be, I've only just met him..._ The thoughts ran through my head in a muddle, all confusing, all questioning.. All about Jim.


	3. I'm Still Here-Chapter 3

I'm Still Here

Chapter 3

_**Jim Hawkins continues his journey on the R.L.S Legac. New friendships arise, aswell as new enemies. Will Jim survive his new role as Cabin Boy, or not?**_

JPOV

My body ached, my energy was drained from me, my eyes were slowly slipping as I sat beside the pile of dirty dishes. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I pulled another large mixing bowl into my lap and started to scrub it gently. I was used to work, but this was ridiculous. Silver was working me too hard, even for a Cabin Boy. Bringing my hand up, I rub my eyes in an attempt to keep the heavy sleep from them. I had to finish off the dishes, or I'd be in deep shit from Silver and his 'friends'. Placing the now clean bowl down I groan and lean back against the wall, a new dirty plate in my lap.

"This is stupid.." I whisper. Everyone else had gone to bed,and here I was deep in the kitchen, scrubbing away.

After another hour or so of cleaning I finally placed the last plate away in it's cupboard. A gentle chirp alerted me that I was no longer alone. Turning I was met with the bright eyes of Morph. His floating, pink form hung in the air slightly above my eyeline, his face was lit in a bright smile as he regarded my handywork. In what seemed like a nod, he dropped down onto my shoulder and nuzzled against my neck.

"Handsome man.." Shock rocked through me. I furrow my brow and looked down at the pink blob on my shoulder, wondering where he had heard that before. I moved my hand up to stroke his head gently before standing and moving to the entrance of the galley. A small slither of light on the other side of the room caught my eye. Curiosity took over me and I walked toward it, getting further from the stairs as I went into the galley again. As I reached the source of the light I leaned in to look. It was a door. A secret door at the edge of the galley! Reaching out I gently press against the door, watching as it falls open easily. revealing an ample sized bedroom. Inside was a small metal dresser, a mirror hangs above small vanity, another door is open to reveal a small bathroom. What really catches my eye is the double bed dominating the centre of the room. The occupant of the bed made me step back. Geo.

Her brunette hair was splayed across the pillows, like a brown halo around her head. The covers had slipped down to her thighs, revealing her white shirt that had ridden up slightly. Her stomach was slightly toned, her skin a darker ivory from lack of sunlight to the area. She lay on her side, her back partially bared to me. The scar that I had noticed on her neck was continued down to the base of her back where a large burn lay present, it was as if she had been branded by a branding iron or something. This caused a gasp to ripped from my throat. With a movement as quick as lightening she was up. Green eyes burning with a coat of shock and fear burned into mine, in her hand she had clasped a lazer pistol, her entire body was tensed and ready for action.

"Jim?" Her voice filled me, shaky with confusion and fear. I held my hands up infront of me to show I'm not a threat.

"It's just me, Geo... It's ok! I'm sorry, I didn't know that this was a room.. I was... I..." I stutter, unsure of what to say.

GPOV

My heart was beating so loudly I'm sure he could have heard it from the other side of the room. Pure adrenaline shot through my veins as I slowly lowered my weapon. He was the first person, besides my father to have found this room. Silver would never have allowed me to sleep amongst the rest of the crew, he didn't trust any of them around me. When we were first introduced to this ship he gave up the galley cabin for me so that I would at least be safe at night. But seeing Jim here, right now, in my room.. It was the biggest shock I could have had.

"It's ok Jim... I just never thought anyone would find this place.." I explain as I place my weapon back onto the vanity next to my bed. I sat back and inclined my head to Jim. "You can come in if you want.. Just close the door behind you." I move back to sit in the middle of the bed, watching him as he slowly closes the door and nervously steps fully into my room. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I suddenly realised that the boy who had been plagueing my thoughts was here, in my room... Alone with me.

"Nice room.." He awkwardly complimented as he took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Thanks." I reply, looking down at my hands in my lap. Taking a deep breath I look up to my clock on the wall, confusion sweeping through me at the time. "What are you doing up this late, anyway?" I turned to look at him and finally notice the deep rings under his eyes, and the way his body limped from exhaustion.

"Your dad wouldn't let me go to bed until I had finished the dishes..." He explained off-handedly and I gritted my teeth. Never had my father worked anyone this hard... It wasn't fair. What was he up to? I bite my lip and nod.

"You look really tired... Why don't you stay here tonight?" I ask gently, scared of the answer. "I mean... It's a lot more comfy than those awful hammocks and.. erm.." I bite my thumb nail to stop myself from making more of a fool out of myself. The embarrasment of my outburst made the blush in my cheeks become worse. A small chuckle brings me to look up and I'm met by Jim's blinding smile.

"I'd love to stay." He returned, his blue eyes shining gently in the dim light of my cabin. I nod and stand, going to my dresser. Inside where both mine and my fathers clothes, so I grab a shirt and a pair of trousers for Jim. I turn and hand them to Jim and indicate for him to use the bathroom should he so wish.

JPOV

As I stand in the bathroom I look at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like shit. Shaking my head I ran my hand through my hair to push it from my face. Quickly changing into the borrowed clothes that I suspected were Silvers due to the size, I fold my clothes and place them over my arm as I walk out into the cabin. My eyes search and I find Geo laying on the bed under the covers. She looked up and smiled at me, I returned the smile before placing my clothes ontop of the dresser. I akwardly make my way to the other edge of the bed, and sit down. As if sensing my anxiety Geo shifted her weight and pulled back the covers for me.

"I don't bite, you know?" She whispers, causing me to snort slightly.

"I'm sure you don't." I retort and slip into the bed, pulling the covers up. I hear a small click and the lights go out, surrounding us both in darkness. After a while of silence I felt the bed shift and a soft weight fall onto my shoulder. Geo's hair tickled my neck as she laid on me, her breathing slowly evening out as she slips into sleep. I raised an arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, holding her close as I closed my eyes and drifted off into the most blissful sleep I've had in a long time.

SPOV

I'd been feeling awful ever since the encounter with my daughter in the galley. To put my mind off it I'd been walking around the ship, putting myself into my work as much as I could. With a heavy sigh I look up into the dark night sky to stare into the stars. If only she could see, if only she knew how much I've done to prevent her from harm. I know that I've placed her in danger countless times, and I do not allow her as much security around my comrades as I should, but never would I allow her to be harmed as much as she was that day...

_Flashback_

_The heat eminating from the main cabin was excruciating. The flames were dancing around me as if taunting me, preventing me from reaching my goal. I gripped my bleeding shoulder with my left hand I tried to keep pressure on it as I made my way fowards. Some fucker had slashed through my shoulder blade whilst my back was turned, now I had no way of fighting with my sword. It didn't matter to me anymore, Geo was in that cabin when the pirates had hit us, and that was my main concern. I never intended for any of this to happen, I didn't think that those I had harmed would find us. This was my fault, the pilledging I had done with my friends had led us to this. A shrill scream filled my ears, the sound stilling my blood and everything around me froze. That was Geo's scream. _

_Pure adrenaline shot through me as I launched myself over the burning deck. Burning figures leapt at me, grabbing onto my clothes and tried to drag me down. With the need to protect my child pulsating through me I shove them away, kicking and throwing punches to those around me. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I reached the door to the main cabin and kicked it in. _

_Before me was the worst site a father could imagine. My precious little girl, was being held down on the only not burning surface, her back was bared to me and to her attacker. In the bastards hand was a small, crooked knife. My childs back had a bloody line going from her lower back up to her right ear. Tears of anger and pain filled my vision as I watched the attacker drop the blade and turn to me with a smirk on his face._

_"This is what happens when you cross me, Silver." His mocking voice stated as he made for the open window. _

_"I'll get ya back fer this James! If it's the last thing I do!" I scream as he launches himself out onto his solar surfer. His shoulder length brown hair flying behind him as he moved off into the night. There was a high keening sound and a crack as a piece of burning woo dropped from the cieling and landed on Geo's back. A hissing and spitting sound filled the room as I lunged towards her. I gripped the piece of wood, hissing in pain as it scorched my skin. As soon as the obstacle was gone I pulled my coat off and wrapped it around her back, causing her to hiss in pain. _

_"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Geo!" I cry, turning her around to lift her up, with great difficulty, into my left arm. My tears fell down onto her face, mixing with her own tears and blood on her face. It was at that moment, staring into those emerald eyes, her mothers eyes, that I knew. I knew that I would never let her go. "Come, baby girl... Let's get ya outta here!"_

_End Flashback_

I wiped the tears from my face as I pull myself back from the memory. Looking down at my cyborg arm I sigh deeply and cough to clear my now heavy throat. I should apologise... I would apologise. As soon as I saw her the next day, I made a vow to apologise. Shaking my head I knew that I had to ease up on the boy too. It wasn't his fault, and it wasn't a good thing for me to take it out on him... As long as he didn't hurt her, then he was alright in my eyes.


	4. Author's Note- Important

**A/N- IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**My beautiful, amazing readers... I will not be continuing any of my stories for a little while as I am in the process of grieving. You see, my boyfriend of two years died a few days ago and I was only informed this morning. I am currently in shock and in the worst pain imagineable. I will endeavour to start writing soon but.. for now at least, my stories are on hold. I hope you understand,**

**VolturiPrincess16**


End file.
